Of Crickets and Laundry
by TheMagicalTapeworm
Summary: It was just a harmless day... Namine doing laundry after school. But it took a turn for the worst when a miniature, uninvited guest decided to make a show in her basement... Namine x Riku. One-Shot.


**Well, here ish meh first one-shot! I got this idea when I was doing laundry, and our basement, where the washer and stuff is, has a horrible knack for housing these retarded crickets that jump at you... And I am deathly afraid of bugs, and most of the time, my mom makes me do the laundry... Me + Bugs = Bad...**

**Disclaimer: I aint own nothing... Except maybe for the crickets...**

Riku was sitting on the black leather couch, his feet propped up on the white leather ottoman that contrasted the couch nicely, and his arms crossed over his chest. Naminé sat beside him, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head was resting on them. A black LCD flatscreen TV was situated in front of the two, on a red wooden table that had books and random DVD's strewn across it's smooth surface.

The TV Show 'Psych' was supposed to come on in 30 minutes and since it was Namine's favorite show, she wouldn't miss it for the world. The two were waiting for Sora and Kairi to show up so they could get started on their homework and that dreaded English paper. For now, they were both enjoying each other's company, watching a CSI episode.

"Crap! I forgot about the laundry, I'll be right back. Tell me what happens." Naminé jumped up rather abruptly as she had realized it was two hours since she had put her jeans in the washer.

"'Kay." Riku responded as he watched Naminé quickly gather another load, this time of whites, and rush to the door that lead to the basement, where the washer and dryer resided. Listening to the tip-tap of her running down the stairs, he turned his head back to the television.

" _So what are you saying? That the wife was the murderer?" _

"_She didn't have a motive though..."_

"_Or maybe she-" _The last dramatic line that was supposed to build up the suspense- only to leave you waiting for 3 minutes while you watch commercials to find out what happens next- was interrupted by a loud screech and followed by a bang.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Namine's scream sounded from the basement. Quickly, Riku jumped up, suspecting about a million things that could be wrong.

_'What if a murderer was down there? What if one of the bookshelves fell on her and broke her leg? What if she fell up the stairs and had a horrible concussion? What if she was dying!?" _Riku let his thoughts run wild as to what could be wrong with his friend.

Sadly, she was only a friend. They had been friends since they were in their diapers, and almost everyday after school, they went over to either of the two's house, sometimes Sora and Kairi came, and just hung out... Naminé knew everything about Riku, from what his favorite dessert is, which is Rocky Road ice cream, to what kind of cologne he wears. She knew all of his secrets, all except for one...

Riku had always loved Naminé way more than a friend. But sadly, he was afraid to tell her, and have her reject him and then what they _do_ have would just be wasted...

Rushing down the old steps, with scratched-off, worn old paint, he stopped at the bottom of the steps, and quickly scanned the room, through his silver bangs. His eyes saw nothing out of the ordinary, besides Naminé standing on the dryer, screaming bloody murder, and clutching onto some old hangers that hung from the bar that was nailed across the ceiling beams as if every inch she was higher, she was safer from whatever was scaring her. Sheets and shirts were all over the floor, and Riku also noted the other various womens undergarments. Riku quickly glanced away from them.

"Naminé, Naminé! What?" Riku waved his hands and tried to get Naminé to calm down. She only stopped screaming long enough to point at the ground, where a small cricket stood.

"The crickets! They're back! A-And their leader has come to kill me! Riku! Save yourself!" Naminé then squeaked, shaking on the dryer, which made the giant white machine also shake. Naminé's basement was dark, so it had a tenancy to serve as the perfect place for bugs. Or more famously the crickets. They were a light golden brown color, with dark stripes, and were slightly see-through. Which was very odd. They were also very large and would jump at you, instead of away from you. Supposedly they were cave crickets... But Naminé preferred to call them devil crickets.

A momentary look of confusion graced Riku's features as he looked at Naminé, and then to the harmless little cricket. Riku took a step forward, and the cricket jumped one jump forward, away from Riku, but accidentally towards Naminé. She then let out a quick scream and jumped from the dryer to the washer.

What happened next was going to happen sooner or later. Riku busted out laughing, the sound echoing all around the basement. Naminé scowled at his reaction.

"This isn't funny! You know how I am scared of bugs!" Riku still kept on laughing. Naminé then frowned more and was about to jump down when the cricket jumped at the slight rattle of the washer moving with Naminé's movement. Responding true to her bug-hating personality, she screamed again.

"Seriously! Riku, kill it! It's gonna eat me!" Her voice raised higher towards the end of her ridiculous statement, ending with a slight squeak. Riku then stopped laughing, and looked like Naminé had just said the aliens have landed and they have come to stop the muffin man from killing the president of France.

"Wait... You seriously think that bug about 1 inch big, will eat you?" Naminé nodded furiously, her blond tresses flapping wildly with her head movement, as. her eyebrows knitted together in fright. It was enormous for a bug, when it comes to cricket sizes.

"Namine... That bug cannot bite, let alone eat you." Riku pinched his fingers together, leaving a small space in-between, showing how much a cricket can eat.

"Are you saying im fat?", Naminé tried to say with a serious voice, but couldn't help but slightly smile. Riku deadpanned.

"Of course not! Naminé, all I am saying, is that bug cannot hurt you..."

As if the cricket could understand English, and felt very upset at Riku's matter-of-fact statement, and sought out to prove him wrong, the cricket then did what all the crickets in Naminé's basement were famous for. It jumped at Naminé, as if trying to get to the top of the dryer.

Naminé then screamed like the world was ending, and jumped, aiming for the incredibly unstable rocking chair that was 20 years old. The weight of her body, plus the added age of the chair, caused the seat to fall through, causing Naminé to fall forwards, sending the rocking chair backwards, and causing her to land face first in cobwebs. Still screaming, she thrashed about, trying to rid herself of the horrible cobwebs, and get her feet out of their hold in the remnants of the rocking chair seat, and in turn ended up tripping on a blanket, and somehow threw a bra at Riku, to which he appropriately shook off. She then jumped up, and like a drunk crazed woman, jumped at Riku, wrapping her legs around his waist; clinging to him, with a horrified expression on her face.

Riku wore the same horrified expression, but for a different reason. Naminé had never jumped at him like that and clung to him like that. The sheer surprise of the "attack" almost caused him to fall backwards, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Riku! Kill the damn thing before it eats me!!!!" She shrieked. If crickets could have facial expressions, then I am sure this cricket's little mouth would be dropped all the way to the floor. It sat over by the dryer, facing the two. Riku just stood there dumbfounded, his mouth slightly ajar in shock.

"What are you waiting for!?" Naminé turned her head around and looked at him, he just stared back, like he was going to say 'Uhhhhhhhh....'. Obviously she didn't understand how uncomfortable that this was. Not because Naminé was heavy, by god, she was far from it (he often teased her about being as light as a feather), but because of the awkward position. And it wasn't like she could just set her down, she would just scream and jump on him again, and scream some more. He just shook his head and walked over, his movement slightly restricted because of said blonde, and tried to step on the poor cricket. It just jumped away, back into the shadows in the corners of the basement.

Naminé shrieked and hung on tighter to Riku, still not noticing the position they were in.

Riku tried to step on the cricket again, but it just jumped away. Eventually, Riku became frustrated, because, 1, this cricket was not dead yet, and 2, Naminé was starting to slip, therefore meaning she tried to climb back up so not to touch the ground. Riku tried to ignore the fact she was brushing against a _certain _place, but he was a guy, it was difficult not to.

--Meanwhile--

Whistling, Kairi unlocked the door to Naminé's house. Naminé, Riku, Sora and her were going to have a small "study session", which basically translated to copying the answers off of each other's homework. Throwing her silver and purple backpack on top of Namine's baby blue messenger bag that she now used instead of her old pink backpack, she glanced around at the lavishly furnished living room, she spotted no signs of life. Looking at the table, she saw Riku's bag strewn haphazardly across its surface. Shrugging at the unusual disappearance of Riku and Naminé, she plopped down on the leather sofa, to watch the last bit of CSI.

She then heard a loud shriek from the basement. Jumping up in fright, Kairi was about to jump up and run into the basement, but decided to stop and listen to the conversation...

"_Riku! AHHHH!!!!" _That was Namine's voice. Kairi's eyebrows raised.

"_Would you stop screaming? Someone is going to hear you and call the police!" _Riku's voice...

"_It's just scary!" _Naminé whined, babbling on.

"_I will, if you would STOP SCREAMING!"_

"_How can I? I'm a girl! It's what I do!" _Kairi slightly gasped, and held a hand to her chest... Could they...?

"_Not all girls scream over such a stupid thing!"_

"_AHHH! It jumped! Riku do something!"_

"_What does it look like I am trying to do?"_

"_It looks like you are being moronic, and don't know what you are doing! I guess you're not as cool as I thought you were_..._"_

"_How am I supposed to get it now? It's under the blanket!" _

"_There it is again! Jesus, that thing is FREAKING HUGE!" _Kairi's hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She could not believe her ears! Her two best friends, she knew they liked each other, but enough to do that?!

"_RIIIIIIKKKUUUUUU!!!!!!!" _That was it, Kairi busted open the slightly cracked door and rushed down the steps, frantic to stop their antics(A/N: Lol, a failure rhyme xD).

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Her voice yelled above the noise and commotion. She looked to see Naminé clinging to Riku and Riku with his foot up like he was about to step on something. Both of them, startled, turned their heads to look at a certain redhead. Her expression was one of shock and anger.

"The cricket did it!" Naminé pointed at the small, tan cricket, like a small child blaming the fact that her shirt was now covered in mud on her best friend.

"The cricket? Where?" Her blue eyes darted around the room, before she followed Namine's finger to a small cricket that sat on the ground, right underneath Riku's foot. It twitched a little.

"Why is Naminé on you? And could someone explain WHAT IS GOING ON!" Riku opened his mouth to explain.

"Well, Naminé here was doing the laundry, and this cricket was just chillin' harmlessly. Naminé starts screaming her head off, and she wouldn't stop until I killed it. After a long time of just thrashing around trying to escape the cricket, she jumped on me and refused to touch the ground until the cricket was gone. So I tried to kill the damn thing, but it kept jumping around. I _almost _had it before you just had to interrupt..." Riku ended the last bit of his sentence with irritation. Immediately, Kairi felt ashamed for ever letting her mind run to assumptions. She bit her lower lip, and let out an 'oh'. She then looked up and looked slightly confused at the whole situation.

"Wait, so that small little cricket-"

"IS THE DEVIL INCARNATE!" Naminé interrupted, ejecting her opinion. Kairi just rolled her eyes before continuing.

"As I was saying... So this little cricket caused all of _this?_" Kairi spread her arm in front of her, motioning to the disastrous basement before her. Everything was off of the shelves and scattered on the floor. Laundry detergent containers had been split open, spilling their contents everywhere, and no doubt the floor was slippery. Blankets, shirts, and everything else was all over the place. Various pipes that had once been propped neatly into a few piles here and there, were strewn in every which and way. Everything was a mess.

"Yep!" Naminé chirped, slightly adjusting herself so she didn't slip off of Riku. He let out a small grunt of discontent. Kairi palmed her forehead, and grabbed a book on dieting that looked years old, and walked over to the small unsuspecting cricket. She then brought her arm behind her and swung it forward, smashing the poor creature before it even had a chance to take a step forward.

Tossing the book aside, she huffed a last word at the two shocked teenagers.

"Pathetic..." Kairi walked away. Riku looked at Naminé, who was still clinging to him, and smiled.

"It's gone... You can let go now..." Naminé didn't respond. She just stared at him, like she was in a trance. Gosh, did he look amazing right then...

"Huh? O-oh, Uh, O-Of course!" Naminé then undid her legs from his waist and stepped down. She smiled and looked at her feet sheepishly.

"Hah, I wonder why Kairi looked so shocked when she came downstairs..." Riku asked as they walked up the stairs.

"One will never know what goes on in Kairi's head." And with that the two laughed. All was good. Someday, Riku would tell Naminé of his feelings... Someday, but for now, they had better things to deal with...

_--_Back in the basement--

A colony consisting of hundreds of cave crickets lay in the shadows, mourning over their lost comrade, Jiminy. They... One day would get revenge on all humans...

"THIS. IS. BASEMENT!" The crickets simultaneously shouted in their little cricket language, jumping around.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO-gets shot-**

**BOY THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!!!! Ah, the love of perverted humor XD -gets shot again-**

**I don't think I had so much fun writing anything in my entire life xDD But seriously, that cricket deal is true. Well, minus some of the exaggerated stuff, like Namine's reaction, but there are crickets in my basement, and they DO jump at you, not kidding! And they are slightly see through, and they are MASSIVE! Look them up on google, they are called Cave Crickets, or they are sometimes called Spider crickets, because they sorta look like a spider. I'm not sure whether the ones in my basement are cave crickets or camel crickets. They are essentially the same thing, but oh well. And why am I even telling all of this? Because I am bored XD**

**Question: Should I continue this? Or should it be left as a one-shot? -wants to continue it-**

**Please R&R with any suggestions for a continuation, any future one-shots, or anything you just feel you need to say XD**


End file.
